Princess and The Hunter
by Ghiena G.na
Summary: Ku tinggalkan duniaku, demi dirimu../ Fic ST for ST LOverss/RnR plieessss
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Princess And The Hunter

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

 _Kau ingin tahu apa arti dirimu bagiku?_

 _Kau…adalah jantungku_

 _Sesuatu yang akan selalu kubawa ke manapun aku pergi_

 _Aku bisa hidup tanpa mata, tangan, atau kaki, tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa jantungku_

 _Dan itulah dirimu_

 _._

 _Takdir telah bermurah hati mempertemukan kita_

.

.

.

Shikamaru harus menahas napasnya beberapa detik. Seakan hembusan napasnya itu akan terdengar dan akan membuat dirinya ketahuan dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sulur-sulur dari pohon tempatnya berlindung memang telah menghalangi pandangan matanya. Namun, dengan jarak yang cukup dekat seperti ini ia tetap dapat melihat dengan jelas. Betapa ia baru saja melihat bagaimana wujud seorang bidadari.

Gadis itu. Putih kulitnya bagaikan salju. Tanpa ada sedikitpun cela. Shikamaru bahkan merasa tidak rela bila kulit putih itu sedikit saja tersentuh dan tergores. Dan mahkota keemasan miliknya terasa mengingatkanmu akan kilauan hamparan pasir dipantai. Betapa besar kuasa tuhan yang telah menciptakan makhluk secantik itu.

Dari sudut Shikamaru bersembunyi, ia hanya dapat melihat punggung dan separuh dari tubuhnya. Namun, dapat ia pastikan bahwa gadis itu memiliki bentuk mata yang besar. Hidung yang mancung. Dan bibir tipis yang kemerahan. Bahkan tanpa melihat keseluruhan wajah gadis itu. Shikamaru merasa dirinya telah kehilangan duniannya untuk berpijak. Ia bagaikan telah terhempas ke dunia lain. Ke dunia yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Selama ini, tak ada seorang gadis manapun yang dapat masuk sampai kerelung hatinya dan memperkenalkan sebuah perasaan yang menimbulkan sensasi begitu aneh didalam dadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mempunyai sebuah hubungan yang spesial dengan gadis manapun. Karena baginya, mereka adalah makhluk yang tak dapat dimengerti jalan pikirnya. Ia tak mau sekalipun direpotkan oleh keinginan-keinginan tak masuk akal mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan apabila dirinya disebut bukan seorang lelaki sejati. Bagi Shikamaru cintanya adalah dapat menikmati seluruh hidupnya yang tenang tanpa sedikitpun gangguan.

Namun, takdir berkehendak lain. Hanya dikarenakan tiupan angin yang tak bersahabat dengannya hari ini dan menerbangkan petanya. Ia jadi kehilangan arah dan tujuan. Ia tak menyangka langkah kuda yang dituntunnya untuk mencari tempat istirahat akan membawa dirinya bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tengah duduk sendirian menatap birunya air sungai yang berada di pinggiran hutan. Gadis itu menengadah dengan raut wajah yang begitu murung menatap langit yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Terpaan sinar matahari yang mulai condong menimbulkan efek yang begitu mengagumkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

 _Siapa gadis itu?_

Gadis itu menurunkan pandangannya dan kembali menatap birunya air sungai yang begitu jernih. Namun, kali ini pandangan matanya berubah datar tak berekspresi. Gadis itu hanya duduk diam tak melakukan apa-apa. Shikamaru merasa heran. Dengan sikap gadis itu. Dan juga tentang keberadaannya di tempat ini sendirian. Shikamaru membulatkan matanya. Ia berhenti menatap gadis itu dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Shikamaru. Shikamaru kembali mengintip setelah beberapa saat terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Apa dia arwah yang menyerupai seorang gadis untuk mencelakaiku?_

Tanpa sengaja Shikamaru melihat gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Shikamaru bergidik. Fantasi tentang gadis itu langsung lenyap. Ia pun melangkah mundur dengan perlahan dan berharap bahwa gadis itu tak menyadari keberadaannya.

.

.

.

"GROOOOOAAAA"

"Sial!". Shikamaru mengumpat karena telah kehabisan tenaga menghadapi makhluk-makhluk buas ini. Mereka itu terus saja menyerang Shikamaru beserta teman-temannya.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana ini?". Teriak Naruto.

Shikamaru menutup matanya perlahan. Waktunya untuk memikirkan strategi baru.

.

Shikamaru terdiam cukup lama. Saat diajak untuk minum bersama dengan teman-temannya yang asyik menikmati sake. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hingar- bingar pesta yang tengah berlangsung di desanya. Hari ini mereka telah berhasil menangkap buruan yang sudah diincar berpuluh-puluh tahun oleh mereka. Karena itulah, mereka membuat pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakannya. Shikamaru hanya duduk dan menikmati rokoknya. Tanpa ada niat untuk menyentuh sake yang telah dituangkan untuknya.

.

.

.

 _ **Kau tidak boleh mengkhianati kaummu**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ayah, tidak tahukah kau aku sangat membenci pekerjaan kita ini._

Shikamaru menatap sosok ayahnya yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia tahu meskipun ayahnya tidak mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Namun, dengan senyum yang tadi ditampilkan oleh ayahnya ia mengerti bahwa ayahnya merasa sangat bangga terhadapnya.

"Ayah akan keluar, beristirahatlah". Ayahnya pun keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

Shikamaru menenteng sebungkus rokok miliknya. Dan ditangan kanannya sebatang rokok yang sudah terbakar setengahnya. Ia berjalan agak sedikit membungkuk karena ia sedang menanjaki sebuah bukit dekat rumahnya untuk bersantai di tempat favoritnya. Ia tertegun saat mengetahui ternyata disana sudah ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, si ahli strategi?".

Shikamaru terkekeh mendengar panggilan barunya. Ia sangat tahu sebenarnya panggilan itu untuk meremehkannya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Lalu berbaring disebelahnya dengan menjadikan kedua lengannya menjadi bantalan kepalanya.

"Aku mau tidur dulu". Ujar Shikamaru sambil menutup matanya perlahan.

"Ck, dasar menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu?".

"Aku baik". Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Setelah itu ia benar-benar tertidur tanpa memperdulikan ocehan sahabat wanitanya Ino Yamanaka.

.

.

.

" _ **Ayah mempercayakan semuanya padamu. Cobalah, dan percayalah pada hatimu. Kau pasti bisa. Karena kau adalah puteraku"**_

.

.

.

Di tengah malam yang begitu sunyi. Shikamaru duduk termenung menatap langit gelap dari arah jendelanya. Tidurnya terusik karena mimpi tentang gadis cantik yang pernah ditemuinya. Bukan mimpi buruk yang sudah biasa setiap malam menghantuinya. Hatinya mengatakan ingin bertemu lagi dengan gadis tersebut. Namun, akal sehatnya menolak. Ia pun terus berpikir, siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?


	2. Chapter 2

… _Masa berkabungku seharusnya telah usai. Sesaat setelah peti-peti tersebut dikuburkan. Karena, apabila aku terus berkubang didalam pekatnya hitam kedukaan, artinya sama saja aku telah menodai martabat orang-orang yang telah mendahuluiku. Hal itu terlarang. Sangat terlarang. Namun, entah mengapa aku masih belum ingin beranjak dari tempatku. Aku masih saja setia memandangi nisan-nisan tersebut. Disana tertulis nama sahabat-sahabatku. Salah satunya Hyuuga Neji dan juga nama Ayahku. Nara Shikaku._

 _Meskipun hujan telah membasahi setelan jas hitam yang terpaksa harus kupakai untuk hari ini aku masih saja tak bergeming. Diam. Kaku. Tak melakukan apa-apa. Pikiranku seakan kosong. Namun, aku harus pergi. Karena, itu demi kebaikanku sendiri._

 _._

 _._

Sesaat setelah koper hitam itu dibuka semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut menegakkan kepala.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Apa kalian bersedia?" Pria dengan kulit seputih salju bagai mayat tersebut berjalan mendekati asistennya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Asistennya yang bernama Kabuto langsung mengerti ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan semua _bodyguard_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri disisi kiri dan kanan ruangan tersebut mengangkat koper hitam yang mereka tenteng ditangan mereka dan membuka isinya. Ada delapan koper yang dibuka. Semua koper tersebut penuh berisi dengan segepok uang. "Dan juga bonus yang lain kalau kalian berhasil menangkapnya hidup-hidup." Pria yang bernama Orochimaru itu mengangkat tangannya bagai mempersilahkan.

"Menarik sekali," Sasuke tersenyum tipis."Teman-temanku pasti akan senang mendengar ini."

Shikamaru yang tak jauh berdiri dibelakang Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan. Ia sama sekali tak berminat dengan uang. Ia makin menyamankan punggunggnya dengan dinding yang disandarinya.

"Tentu saja, bukankah aku sudah lama berbisnis dengan kalian. Harga barang ditentukan dengan kualitas barang bukan." Pria tersebut terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, kali ini kau ingin apa?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar enteng saat menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

Orochimaru memperlihatkan senyuman anehnya. Matanya mengkilat. "Aku ingin kalian semua masuk lebih jauh kedalam _'dataran terlarang'_ ," Ia berbicara perlahan sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke, seakan mendramatisir keadaan. Lalu menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri dengan ciri khas tampang malasnya. Sesekali mendesis. "Mengarungi amukan lautan mematikannya," Lalu berjalan mendekati Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap balik kearah Orochimaru dengan tatapan yang amat datar. "Menangkap hal yang selama ini dianggap sebagai makhluk paling misterius bagi semua orang," Ia berbalik. "Yeah, kita semua sudah terbiasa dengan naga, peri, raksasa.."

"Katakan saja maumu."

Orochimaru tertawa sambil berjalan perlahan kembali kemeja kerjanya. Ia duduk diatas mejanya. Mengayunkan satu kakinya dengan santai. "Kau masih saja tidak sabaran Sasuke. Baiklah, langsung saja aku ingin kalian membawakan kehadapanku," Orochimaru menarik napas sejenak. Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi karena telah bosan menunggu. Lalu Orochimaru menatap keduanya. "….seekor _Putri duyung_."

.

.

Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Princess And The Hunter

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

… _Konoha, Sebuah negeri yang telah di anugerahi oleh dewa langit akan tanah daratannya yang teramat subur. Sehingga menjadikan negeri ini begitu indah dan asri. Semua penduduknya hidup aman dan tentram karena hasil dari sumber daya alamnya yang amat melimpah. Namun, tak seorang pun dari pemuda Konoha menginginkan pekerjaan menjadi seorang petani. Bagi mereka pekerjaan tersebut sama sekali tak terhormat, amat rendahan._

 _Mungkin hanya otak jeniusku lah satu-satunya yang berpikir apabila diriku sudah dewasa dan mampu untuk bekerja, aku akan memilih pekerjaan menjadi seorang petani. Pergi berkebun setiap hari. Mencangkul, menanam, menyiram dan lain-lain. Tampak bahagia dan tanpa_ _ **beban**_ _…_

Hari ini adalah hari perjalananku yang teramat merepotkan. Aku mempersiapkan segala bekal dan kebutuhanku. Aku adalah tipe orang yang amat praktis. Aku hanya akan membawa barang seperlunya. Aku tak ingin terlalu membebankan kudaku.

Ada perasaan sesak saat satu-persatu barang bawaanku ku masukkan kedalam tas kulit yang dibuat khusus oleh ibuku. Tanganku tiba-tiba berhenti saat seharusnya ku masukkan senjata yang sering kugunakan untuk di satukan dengan barang yang lainnya. Senjata peninggalan mendiang guruku. Beliau Sarutobi Asuma gugur dengan terhormat di mata rakyat Konoha. Namun, bagiku ia lebih dari itu.

Aku masih termenung memandangi senjata itu ditanganku tanpa sedikitpun menyadari seseorang yang telah masuk tanpa permisi kekamarku. Sahabatku,Yamanaka Ino mengagetkanku. Ia beralasan ingin melihatku sebelum kepergianku yang tidak tahu akan berapa lama. Selanjutnya ia hanya duduk dalam diam dikasurku memandangi diriku yang melanjutkan pekerjaan mengemas barang yang sebelumnya tertunda tadi.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk minta oleh-oleh dariku, kan?" Kelakarku memecah keheningan. Aku merasa cukup canggung saat ia hanya mendiamkanku. Aku mengenal Ino seperti aku mengenal diriku sendiri kami telah bersahabat bahkan sebelum kami dilahirkan didunia ini, dikarenakan keluarga kami yang amat dekat. Jadi, cukup aneh bagiku saat ia yang biasanya heboh, diam saja bak patung.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan perasaan yang terlukis diwajahnya. "Sejak kapan orang pemalas sepertimu mau melakukan hal merepotkan macam ini?"

Pertanyaannya barusan mampu menghentikan gerak tanganku yang sedang membuat simpul untuk menutup tasku.

 _Yah sejak kapan? Sejak kapan aku berubah begini?_

 _Aku bukan Uchiha yang mementingkan ego dan menginginkan kehormatan keluarganya kembali. Aku bukan Uzumaki yang akan melakukan segala hal merepotkan demi kepentingan orang lain dan aku juga sama sekali bukan Inuzuka yang keberadaannya ingin diakui. Ataupun alasan yang lainnya. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?_

Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya. "Mungkin, karena aku terlalu malas untuk menolak."

Ia berdiri dan seperti hendak memprotes kata-kata yang barusaja ku serukan. Namun, meski sudah kutunggu tak ada satupun kalimat ocehan yang biasanya keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia hanya diam memandang tepat kemata kelamku.

"Kau tidak takut?" Lelah akan keheningan ia berujar pelan.

Aku menghela napas. Lalu menyampirkan tali tas kebahu kiriku.

"Kau amat tahu, aku ini pengecut, Ino." Jawabku seadanya dengan nada malas yang kentara sebagai ciri khasku. _Hey, aku tidak sedang berpura-pura aku memang pria paling pengecut se-Konoha._

Ia tersenyum. "Ya, aku tidak akan pernah meragukan hal itu, tuan jenius. Pulanglah dalam keadaan utuh."

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Saat aku ingin berbalik ia mencegahku. Dapat kulihat diwajahnya yang begitu menyiratkan kekhawatiran-,

"Shikamaru, aku harap kau menepati janjimu,"

-dan aku hanya dapat terdiam menatapnya.

.

.

.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Sebaris kalimat terakhir yang sukses lolos dari bibir Ino terus menemani Shikamaru dalam perjalanannya dan membuat Shikamaru terus-menerus memikirkannya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka sahabatnya sendiri yang ia kenal sejak kecil akan mengatakan hal yang sangat mengusiknya.

Apabila wanita lain yang mengatakannya mungkin Shikamaru tak akan mau repot-repot untuk memikirkannya. Tapi, ini sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino yang selalu akan ia lihat disepanjang hidupnya. Ia akui Ino adalah wanita yang cantik meskipun ia amat berisik, dibuktikan dari perhatian beberapa pria yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi, harus ia akui juga perasaanya terhadap gadis itu tak lebih dari sekedar menyayanginya sebagai keluarga. Keberadaan gadis itu sama sekali tak memberikan efek yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ataupun perasaan menggebu-gebu saat harus bertemu dengannya ketika lama tak berjumpa. Ia yakin perasaan rindunya dengan gadis itu hanya sebatas rindu seperti ia juga merindukan sahabat gempalnya Chouji.

 _Ini tidak baik._ Batin Shikamaru berkelit pasti.

Kuda hitam yang sedang Shikamaru tunggangi seketika oleng dan menyenggol kuda coklat tua yang dikendarai oleh sahabat jabriknya, Naruto. Naruto yang berada dekat dengan Shikamaru merasa bingung dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang terkenal pemalas. Pegangan Shikamaru pada tali kekang kudanya pun terlihat melonggar, seakan membiarkan kudanya yang menuntunnya berjalan. Dengan keheranan yang merasukinya Naruto tak sanggup untuk tak bertanya.

"Shikamaru?" Nada suara yang Naruto serukan terdengar khawatir. "Kau kenapa? Kau mulai mengantuk, ya?"

Shikamaru segera tersadar dari lamunan yang membingungkannya. Shikamaru menguap sebagai jawaban yang diajukan Naruto. "Hoam, yeah. Perjalanan ini benar-benar merepotkan."

Naruto terkekeh saat mendengar jawaban Shikamaru disertai dengan kuapan lebar dan kata-kata pamungkasnya. Sasuke yang berada didepan mereka hanya melirik sedikit sama sekali tak tertarik untuk ikut menyahut, walaupun jelas-jelas ia merasa disinggung oleh Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan laju kuda putihnya. Mereka sudah hampir tiba 'diperbatasan'. Mungkin, sudah saatnya mereka beristirahat. Mereka sudah menempuh perjalanan yang amat jauh. Kira-kira sudah hampir seharian mereka memacu kuda-kuda mereka tanpa henti. Tanpa istirahat. Bulan tampak mengokohkan diri diperaduannya. Membiaskan cahaya terangnya keseluruh penjuru. Namun, tetap tak mampu menembus lebatnya hutan yang memiliki batang-batang yang lebar dan tinggi menjulang.

Sasuke turun dari kuda yang ia beri nama Susano'o. mengelus pelan pipinya dan tubuhnya. Kuda itu tampak menikmati elusan tangan Sasuke. Kaki depannya sedikit berjingkrak-jingkrak. Onyx Sasuke menatap tepat ke dalam iris lebarnya yang begitu kelam. Mengalahkan pekatnya malam dihutan belantara ini.

Melihat Sasuke menuntun perlahan Susano'o, teman-temannya pun ikut turun dan mencari tempat yang cocok untuk mengikat kuda-kuda mereka. setelah itu, mereka masing-masing menyebar tak terlalu jauh untuk mencari kayu bakar. Segera setelah terkumpul mereka menyatukannya disatu titik yang tak terlalu jauh dari kuda-kuda mereka. Kobaran api yang baru saja dinyalakan mampu sedikit menghangatkan mereka dari hawa dingin yang menusuk menembus baju-baju mereka. Mereka duduk melingkar, masing-masing masih terdiam menatap lekukan-lekukan api yang seakan menari didepan mereka. Terkubur pada pemikiran-pemikiran mereka. Mereka jelas saling mengabaikan sekarang. Entah hal apa yang menguasai pemikiran mereka sehingga melupakan keberadaan masing-masing kawan dan lelahnya tubuh yang meminta untuk sesegera mungkin untuk di istirahatkan meski sejenak. Menulikan juga dari suara berisik dari ringkikan kuda-kuda mereka. Desau angin bahkan dapat terdengar karena kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, tak seperti biasanya, Naruto sama sekali tak mengacau. Sepertinya ia tak terlalu bersemangat dengan perjalanan kali ini, tumben?

Nalarnya membawanya berlari pada gadis indigo yang ditemuinya sebelum pergi tadi. Percakapan ringan keduanya berakhir dengan diamnya gadis indigo tersebut. Mungkin, karena salam yang ia utarakan di akhir percakapan mereka. Ía harus pergi dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali. Sejak ia memantapkan hatinya hanya untuk gadis itu Naruto mengerti apa arti kata rindu dan berjuang demi orang yang dicintai. Itulah yang mulai ia pikirkan dan cemaskan. Apakah ia bisa kembali dengan selamat? Dan apakah cinta gadis itu akan tetap utuh hanya untuknya meskipun ketidakpastian menunggunya kembali? Hah~ia tak berani berpikir dan berspekulasi lebih jauh.

Naruto mendongak meski yang tampak hanya gelap di kilau lazuardinya. Ia akhirnya memandang sekitar melihat Shikamaru yang berbaring menyamping membelakanginya, Sasuke yang tampak nyaman bersandar pada sebuah pohon, Sai dan Lee yang duduk bersila, ada juga Kiba yang sudah terlelap dan Shino yang entahlah ia tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Netranya tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

Naruto menghela napas yang terkesan berat, membuat atensitas beberapa temannya tertuju kearahnya. "Sebentar lagi, setelah hutan ini dan melewati padang savanna kita akan sampai 'di perbatasan'. Hei, Sasuke, aku memikirkannya, bagaimana cara kita menuju tempat itu."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dengan berat hati ia bersuara : "Kita tak punya pilihan lain, selain meminta kepada petapa itu."

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berbaring langsung bangkit dan duduk memandang kearah Sasuke. "Yeah, kupikir juga begitu."

"Biar bagaimanapun, dia memiliki kekuatan sihir yang cukup kuat. Kita bisa memintanya membantu kita untuk sampai keteluk para puteri duyung itu." Tambah Sasuke

"Selain itu, kita tak perlu repot-repot untuk membagi upah kita kepadanya." Shino menyahut dengan tiba-tiba. Teman-teman yang mendengarnya menyeringai.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau benar Shino." Naruto berseru riang.

"Karena, kita semua telah membawanya ketempat berkumpulnya gadis-gadis cantik yang disukainya. Benar begitu?" Sai dengan pemikiran polosnya dan juga masih dengan senyum menyebalkannya. Teman-temannya minus Kiba yang tertidur dengan sangat tidak elitnya terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Gubuk itu tampak reot tak terurus. Seakan apabila hanya disentil sedikit saja maka robohlah gubuk itu. Sasuke memandang sekitar dengan awas. Tampak sunyi tak terlihat seperti gubuk tersebut berpenghuni. Matahari seharusnya sudah beranjak dan berada tepat diubun-ubun mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba saja langit berubah mendung tak bersahabat. Angin seakan berkejar-kejaran menerbangkan jubah yang mereka kenakan dengan perlahan Sasuke menuntun kudanya berjalan untuk lebih mendekat ke gubuk tersebut. Setapak demi setapak mereka melangkah dalam satu barisan memanjang. Saat sudah memasuki wilayah perkarangan gubuk tersebut Sasuke turun dari kudanya. Menyerahkan tali kekang kudanya kepada Naruto. Sasuke memandang kesekitar gubuk tersebut sekali lagi. Benar-benar sunyi. Lentera yang tergantung disalah satu tiang menyala begitu saja tak dimatikan, lentera itu juga melayang-layang karena kibasan angin yang kencang. Sasuke berjalan mendekat sendirian. Meskipun ia telah berjalan perlahan, namun derit papan yang ia pijak tetap menimbulkan suara tuanya.

 **Krieeet..**

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena itu. Pikirnya berseru untuk mengingatkan si petapa tua untuk segera menyihir gubuk reotnya dengan bangunan yang lebih kokoh yang terbuat dari batu bata dan semen.

Pintu yang tak kalah reotnya ia ketuk beberapa kali.

 **Dok..dok..dok..**

Bagi Sasuke suara nyaring dari besi dan papan yang saling beradu tak mungkin terlewat dari pendengaran si petapa tua. Namun, meski Sasuke sudah mengulangi tindakannya mengetuk pintu reot tersebut lebih dari tiga kali sipetapa tua sama sekali tak menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap kearah teman-temannya yang juga merasa gelisah. Awan dilangit semakin menggumpal pekat. Mereka tak punya waktu lagi untuk menunggui sipetapa tua keluar dari main petak umpetnya. Sasuke berjalan kembali kearah teman-temannya dan meminta tali kekang kudanya kepada Naruto, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat segera ia naik kepunggung kudanya.

"Kita pergi," Ujar Sasuke. Menarik tali kekang kudanya untuk berbalik arah. "Kita sudah banyak membuang waktu hanya untuk kemari. Perjalanan kita masih panjang." Dengan sedikit menghentak kedua kakinya, kudanya langsung berjalan perlahan dan pada akhirnya teman-temannya berbalik mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka semua melangkah bersama-sama dengan perasaan kekecewaan yang sama.

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana? Masih ada yang nungguin fic saya yang satu ini…**

 **Sumpah sebenarnya fic ini kesukaan saya….**

 **Semoga para reader en author suka dengan fic saya ini…**

 **Oke saya mohon kesediaannya untuk RnR…**


End file.
